With the development of an information-oriented society, research on flat panel displays has gradually increased according to various demands. The flat panel displays include a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an organic light emitting display (OLED). In particular, OLEDs receive attention as a next-generation display device because of features such as a light weight, a thin structure, and low power consumption, but the LCD is widely used currently because of features such as a large area and a long lifespan.
Recently, a flexible display device that implements the various flat panel displays on a substrate made of a flexible material has received attention. There are advantages in that the flexible display device is thin and light, and can be bent or curved so as to be manufactured in various forms, and as a result, currently, the flexible display device is estimated as a next-generation technology in a flat panel display market.
A flat panel display has a structure in which a separate anti-scratch layer is interposed at the outermost side of the display device, in order to prevent the display from being damaged due to external contact.
FIG. 1 shows a diagram illustrating a configuration of an anti-scratch film 10 in the related art. The anti-scratch film in the related art may include a film base 11 and an anti-scratch layer 20 on the film base 11.
The anti-scratch layer 20 may be formed by coating a material having high hardness such as silicon oxide (SiOx) or glass on the film base 11.
The anti-scratch layer 20 serves to protect the display device from external contact such as a touch input pen or a human hand.
Since the anti-scratch layer 20 has high hardness, the anti-scratch layer 20 has an advantage of protecting the display device from external contact, but since the anti-scratch layer 20 has a brittle characteristic when bent, the anti-scratch layer 20 is not typically used for a display device having a bending characteristic such as the flexible display device